


Memories

by Hollenka99



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on CHASE, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I couldn't not write something, I have classes in the morning, Missing Persons, Quite Literally, but did you see CHASE?!, chase - Freeform, it is now after 2:30am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: A handful of Chase's memories.*Spoilers for CHASE*





	Memories

His son was gripping his pinky as if it was the only thing that grounded him in this new reality.

His son. This tiny baby was his. Holy shit, he had helped make the baby he was holding. Was he even holding him correctly? God, he didn't want to cause him any harm. He's not sure how you obtain the world to an extent you're able to gift it to another. However it is done, he wants to attempt it for this baby boy.

At a loss for words, he momentarily tears his gaze from the latest love of his life. He whispers a watery "Thank you." to his wife.  
Stacy giggles as she admires father and son. "This wasn't all me, you know."  
"Yeah, sure." He looks between them again. "You know, I really want to hold your hand right now but uh, I guess he wants to hold mine more."

\--- --- ---

"Say Dada."  
"Mama." He grins.  
"No, Dada."  
His son is momentarily distracted by activity in the kitchen. He points towards where his mother is. "Mama?"  
"Yeah, she's getting your lunch ready. But forget about that for a second. Dada. Go on, it's not that tricky. I know you can do it."  
Stacy pokes her head around the door. "Is Daddy bothering you again?"  
"I'm not bothering him. I'm just trying to expand his vocabulary."  
"How about we teach him how to say 'yum-yum'?" She picks him up from Chase's lap. "Because guess what time it is, sweetie."  
"Wait until Mummy tries to make risotto. Then we'll see who you love more."  
"Wait until Daddy is in charge of Christmas dinner." Stacy counters as she settles their son into his high chair.  
"Touche."

"His first steps will definitely be towards me though."  
"We'll see." Stacy teases.

\--- --- ---

Chase sat somewhat cross-legged in the middle of the toy goal. Several feet in front of him stood his son. The warm weather was holding this afternoon, although a drizzle was set to descend by dinnertime. What better way to take advantage of the decent weather than to play goalie to his son's striker?

"Come on, you can do it. Kick it at me and try to score."  
"Daddy, you're too big for the goal. It's super easy to stop it."  
"Ah, that is where you are mistaken. Just because I'm big doesn't mean I'm smart. Look at me, great big dumb-dumb." Chase sticks out his tongue and lets his pupils attempt to converge while pointing to himself. It triggers a fit of giggles in his son. Chase's face returns to normal, pleased by the result. "You're smart, super duper smart even. You just have to show me how smart you are. Now, think about which way you want the ball to go."  
"That way." He points to Chase's left.  
"You're not supposed to tell me, silly."  
"Oh. Um, then not that way."  
"Okay, buddy." Chase chuckles. "Now kick the ball in that direction."

The little boy takes a couple steps back before pelting the football to the right. Chase makes a show of diving to the left. He acts shocked by the outcome.

"Wow, you really fooled me there." Chase rises to a kneel. "But you scored! Well done, you. That was a great shot. Come here." He holds his hand up. "Up top, buddy."  
"Can I go tell Mummy?" He asks after smacking his father's hand.  
"Of course, go for it. Then maybe if you outsmart me and score again, I'll try convince her to let you have some ice cream."  
"Really?"  
"Uh-huh." At the confirming nod, he's off.  
"Mummy! Mummy, I scored a goal and now I'm more smart than Daddy."

\--- --- ---

Chase stokes the top stone of the cairn. Oh, hang on, that one has got a little dirt on it. Best to give it a slight brush. Satisfied with the condition of the tower, he retrieves the photograph he's been carrying. With a kiss, he places it at the base.

He loved that holiday. They'd gone to the coast for some reason. He can't recall exactly why right now. Possibly because they could. As good a reason as any. He and Stacy had taught their son how to build sandcastles. God, how old had he been? Two? Three? One thing Chase knew for certain was that the resulting sunburn had been a bitch.

Oh, that smile. He loved that cheeky little smile more than he knew he could ever love anything else. What he'd give to see it in person again.

"This is called a cairn." He wished he could be explaining. "Since ancient times, some cultures have been stacked stones like this as landmarks or burial monuments. When I was your age, we lived near a forest. One day, I was playing hide and seek with my friends when one of them accidentally tripped on one. Ended up going through a brief cairn phase for some reason. Our dog at the time, oh man, he was great... but he was also really old too. Had to put him down in the end. Afterwards, I stole a bunch of rocks and made a cairn at the end of the garden for him. It looked so bad."

If his son was crouching beside him, Chase would laugh at his childhood escapades. But he remains mournfully silent. The only audience he would have had were the forest and the bottle of whiskey he'd brought along. The very one he's currently taking swigs from.

Missing. Simply missing. They were alive until proven otherwise. Even then, Chase is sure he will refuse to acknowledge it. Cold cases have been reconsidered and subsequently solved before.

Regardless of what happens, there is one thing that won't change.  
He doesn't want to remember. Not when there may never be more memories to be made.


End file.
